My miracle
by Angel Of Blacksouls
Summary: [oneshot]She was always there with a smile, she was my miracle. Now I wish I could trade places with her and be the one in mortal danger, not her. RikuOCC [original characterXriku]. Plz R&R.


_My Miracle_

_Hellos to everyone! This is my second attemp on a one-shot and I don't have spell check so please forgive me if there's any spelling or grammar errors. (Not sure if they're teh same thing or not XD) Well please enjoy :)_

She was having a great time and so was I just at having her besides me. Things were great and were supposed to stay like that but it didn't. It all ended that night after almost everyone had gone home.

_Riku. Let's go home now._

I agreed to her and we went back to the car. It was a cold night, that I remember. I looked at her over the car before entering after her. She smiled at me as she always had done eversince we met. It was the smile that made me feel nervous around her and I smiled back everytime specially that night.

_I'm glad we came. It was very fun. _

She said looking at the cars outside. I just nodded in agreedment and she looked at me sadly.

_Why are you so quiet now? You used to talk to me before. Why did you stop?_

I always asked myself that same question over and over again. I just didn't want to say something stupid infront of her. I didn't want to make a fool of myself but I was by not talking at all.

_You have alot more things to say than I do that's all._

_Well I want to hear the things you have to say Riku. I really do._

I felt my face blushing and I tried to hide it from her and **that** was my mistake. By doing that I didn't noticed the driver of the truck that crashed with us. The last thing I remember after seeing the truck's lights upon us was her shout my name before going blank.

Now she's in the hospital in a coma. It was the accident's consequence upon her while I had just broken my arm and had ended with many cuts in my face and arms.

Why was I the one concious? Why was she the one getting hospitalized?

Right now the only way I can see her is from a crystal window. Her face is no longer smiling and her emerald eyes were closely shut and the equipment besides her show her heart beating really low. She was barely holding up and it was all my fault even if everyone said it wasn't I know it was. If I hadn't looked away I couldn've seen the truck coming and avoided the hold incident.

_She's not showing any signs of improving Miss. I'm sorry.We will notify you as news come out._

_Yes thank you doctor._

I would keep hearing those same words everytime the doctor came to tell her mom about her condition. Everytime was the words being used and everytime I hear her cry. I would hear her pray for her to get better, to open her eyes and smile again but as the days passed nothing ever happened that was different.

A month passed and her condition wasn't any better or worst. Her mom had stopped crying but she was very pale and her eyes were sad and empty. It had come to her that her dautgher wasn't going to get better anytime soon but to me she was wrong. When she left with a nurse to get some rest after being in the hospital all that time and hardly sleeping hoping that her daughter would wake up, I just stared at her calmly in her bed.

_Yen please wake up. _

I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone always tried to make me feel better but I couldnt' feel better as long as she was holding tight to her life. All the anger and sadness that had been building up inside me just bursted out and I

hit the crystal as tears rolled down my face.

_Dammit Yen wake up! Open your eyes already! Please don't die! It's my fault you're like this and I'm sorry! If you want I can talk more but don't you dare die. _

I then realized what the reason I didn't say anything to her was. I didn't want to make a fool of myself because...I loved her. Everysince I met her I had always had feeling for her.

What happened after I realized that was unbelievable. I looked up to see her hand move and her breathing was at the normal rate again. I didn't even take a second before I rushed ou tof the room and enter her room. I didn't listened to the doctor yelling at me. I just went besides her and grabbed her hand.

The doctor was about to throw me out of the room when he noticed the change in her heart beat. He couldn't believe it and neither could I but it didn't mattered to me as long as she was out of the coma.

_Ri...Riku. _

She said breathing heavily and I felt my heart sink. After a month she had finally reacted and was now out of her coma. I grabbed her hand with both hands as the doctor called the nurses.

_I'm here Yen. Always have been here._

I had to go out of the room as they checked her condition but after that I was allowed to be with her as long as I wanted. She was sitting up in bed as if she had been alright for days in just two hours.

_I was in a coma for a month? Didn't you get tired of waiting for me to react?_

_Nope. I was actually glad of not hearing your voice so much. It was alot peacefull and I could hear myself think._

_You're mean Riku. I liked you better quiet._

I laughed turning the chair around and sitting on it facing her. It was the next week after she woke up and she was as nothing had happened to her.

_Still... I'm glad you're back to your old self. It makes me happy to know I can talk to you and that I will hear you too._

_Yeah. Me too._

I said and she smiled at me again but I didn't blush anymore. Eversince I discovered my true feeling for her she was alot more nicer to be around of.

_Remember what you asked me that night? Why was I so quiet?_

_Yes?_

_It was because I didn't want to say anything stupid infront of you. I didn't want to mess up infront of you._

_What...what do you mean Riku?_

_I mean I always had feelings for you Yen. I always liked you more than just a friend._

I saw her cheeks turn red and I decided to get it over with but we were interupted by the doctor before I told her and I just waited as he checked her pulse. I stood up after minutes and she looked at me.

_You'll be out today so I'll see you later at your house 'key?_

_Uh yes. See you._

I walked out of the room as her mom walked towards the room.

_You're leaving already? Don't you want to stay alittle longer? Yen will be out in a couple of hours._

_No thanks Mrs. Tronks. I got somewhere to go but I will go visit later tonight. _

_Very well then. See you later then._

_Okay._

I just shook my head smiling as she walked in the room and heard Yen telling her to stop hugging her so tightly.

I didn't expected to go out of the hospital wihtout telling her my feelings but still I had every single moment from now and then to tell her.

I walked in her room that night and she sat on her heels on the bed. I looked at her for a moment before walking up to her.

_Shouldn't you be laid down?_

_I should but I'm tired of being in bed for so long. _

I took a seat besides her on the bed and she just smiled.

_Why are you smiling at me like that?_

_How?_

_like you're smiling right now. It's very strang..._

She placed her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking and she looked at me for a moment before talking again.

_It always made me... sad when you didn't talk to me. I thought you were starting to hate me or something and it always make me feel sad. I didn't want you to stop liking me as a friend but...I did want you to start liking me more than a friend._

I didn't know what to say or do at that confession. I just looked at her and her go close to my face. Her hand covering my mouth went over my shoulder and her lips touched mine. It was not what I expected...before I told her my feelings but it didn't matter anymore...well to me. She broke the kiss but she was close to my face.

_You were going to say something to me at the hospital. What was it?_

_Only that I love you._

_Well I do too. I bet I loved you before you did._

_I doubt it. _

She smiled and hugged me making me almost fall back. At that moment I remembered the doctor's words to her mom on the day she woke up.

_At this circunstance the only way for her to respond is with a miracle. A miracle that will save her._

Well there was always a miracle present but we both needed to be together for it to work. Yeah there was always a miracle and she's... my miracle.

The end :)

There it's over. It didn't work out the way I thought it would but oh well it's not so bad (i hope XD) Please tell me what you think in a review. Flames are very welcome also so please give your opinion. Okay? Well until next time:)


End file.
